The Past and Present equals a Bitter Future
by BitterStormcloud
Summary: Global Justice needs help capturing Shego, but will Kim Possible help considering she broke the villians heart ten years ago
1. Chapter 1

You guys know I don't own Kim Possible so no need to sue, my first fanfic and it's prob going to go on for a while if people like it. If not then ill discontinue and write other stories. Cheers and good luck with the upcoming story.

* * *

She opened the door gingerly, rum and coke in hand, about to verbally abuse the intruder. "Whatever you're selling I don't…Betty?". In front of the woman stood Betty Director, head of the worldwide espionage organization, aka Global Justice, "Kim Possible, GJ needs your…", she was cut off by the door as it slammed millimeters away from her face.

Kim Possible stood in the doorway for a few seconds, contemplating her next move. Should I ignore her? Or should I let her humor me? I can't believe that one eyed witch is asking for _my _help, after what she put me through? After what she _asked_ me to do, after what I lost_?_ Her thoughts were interrupted due to the faint knocking of the door. She took a sip of her drink in the hope that it would give her a confidence boost to withstand her next conversation and she opened the door.

"Kim Possible as I said GJ needs.." Kim cut her off a slight smirk on her face "Look Betty, unless you're here to jump in my bed in the next 5 seconds you _and_ your cronies can go to hell". She looked behind Betty and saw two unfamiliar people standing behind the one eyed Director. The two were teenagers, probably no older than 17.

The female had fiery red hair and green eyes complemented with a blaze of freckles across her face; she clad black jeans and a green turtle neck, which cut off at her midriff, revealing a taught stomach. In her younger days, Kim Possible would have blushed at the sight of the teen; she was almost a mirror image of the former heroine, aside for the dress code. The teenagers face screamed innocence; Kim scoffed knowing that the teen had not been tainted by the hurtful nature of the world. The teenager gave Kim a knowing glance, her eyes glazed by her hero, her mentor and one of the reasons why she started her very own crime fighting gig. _Isn't ignorance bliss? _ Kim asked to herself.

On the left was a timid male, with jet black hair and green eyes, his eyes shifted every few seconds as if he were trying to dodge someone's gaze. Like his female counterpart, he was wearing black jeans and a green turtleneck. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't lanky either and although his body language was defying his attempt to look natural he stood solidly, ready to take on any surprises.

"I didn't know you GJ miscreants took on babysitting" Betty caught Kim's attention, a look of plea engorging her face "Kim this is a matter of national security..Please", The tired woman in front of Betty sighed and shifted backwards allowing her "guests" to enter her apartment. The apartment was not nice, cute, comfy or personalized, it was dry. No pictures stood and no colour uplifted the place, furniture was placed in an exact manner and was rarely disturbed. As soon as one walked into the apartment there was the living room, though not much living went on, most days Kim would sit on the couch drinking her rum and coke watching t.v and waiting for time to cease existing. Connected to the living room was the kitchen, it was small but managed to hold one of every utensil needed for the lone occupant. And on the far right was the bedroom, it was styled like her living room, cold and bitter.

Each party took a seat on the couch, except Kim who sat in an old armchair. Taking another sip from her drink Kim sighed again and looked up at one eyed doctor. "So, what's the stitch Betty?" Betty took several moments to choose her words carefully as she did not want to be thrown out of Kim's apartment. "Look Kim it's been ten years, how long are you going to act bitter against GJ? I admit that the last time we saw each other we left on bad terms and I understand that it was because of the mission I gave you, but for now can't we call it a truce? The world needs you again, just one last time".

Kim simply replied to the doctor's plea "No". Betty felt a tinge of anger rise within her but she kept her voice neutral "Kim how many times do I have to apologize, if I had known that it wasn't She…" But she was cut off by a slap to the face, Kim stood, breathing heavily and pointing her once delicate finger at the Director, teeth clenched, she spoke "Don't you _dare_ say her name, you are not going to taint her name. I trusted GJ, I trusted you, I trusted everyone, except for her and now she's gone and she hates me because of it, that mission not only ruined my life, but it ruined hers as well, I cannot forgive that, so if you're going to try and guilt me into saving the world, you can forget it."

The director's hand stroked her now pulsing face as the two teenagers could only stare in mortification and questioning themselves _what happened to that woman who used to captivate the world? _"Kim, I know I deserved that slap and I know that you said that you never wanted to take on another mission again, but this one is important and I want you to specifically take this one on because I feel it's right up your alley" The one eye that Betty had, flickered masking the hope that Kim would take the bait.

Kim listened to the Directors words and let them sink in "Alright Betty, I'll bite, what can't the world with its incredible Global Justice agents fend off now?" "It's Drakken" Kim scoffed, "That Blue dolt? Betty you know as well as I do that Drakken couldn't plan a root in a brothel" The doctor looked Kim in the eyes, boring into her soul. "It's not Drakken we're majorly concerned about. Kim, Shego's back and she's asking for you."

* * *

I don't think that I'll write too much next time, I understand that it hurts to read a lot at the one time. Please R&R I won't continue if people don't like the story so far . Cheers and thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

**You know I don't own so please don't sue, this story is written customized for you, so if you'll allow to take the time, please read and review just a few lines. Cheers **

**

* * *

  
**

_**~Ten years ago~**_

"_Shego I don't want to hear what you have to say". Tears streaked down the teen heroine's face, in her heart she felt anger, betrayed and an ache that she knew would never heal. _

"_Kim, you know me, you know that I'm incapable of doing those things, I'm evil but I'm not that evil". Shego's voice stung every molecule in Kim, "Princess I need you to trust me in this, if there is one thing that you are ever going to believe from me then this is that moment, please I need you to believe me" . Shego's mind was conflicted, one side of her mind played like a record 'I didn't do it, I didn't do it, didn't do it', the other side was becoming infuriated 'how can she not believe me? She's known me for 4 Goddamn years and has been my lover for 2 of them!! I've given her everything I have, mind, body, soul, she has it all isn't it enough? Why doesn't she believe me?' The pale green woman was shaking, her eyes stung from crying and from imploring her lover to listen._

_Kim delved deep into her Shego's eyes, she was searching for truth, resolution or just anything that would take her pain away. A few moments passed before Kim stepped closer to her former rival, each step making the red head's face soften. When she was in front of her lover she took Shego's hand, the ones that had once fought her during missions, the ones that had nurtured her body, the ones that eased her mind with reassuring caresses during the night and the ones that had touched her soul. Shego breathed a deep sigh of relief and smiled slightly, a smile only reserved for Kim, she leaned closer in order to taste Kim's lips which were somehow the answer to every question, worry or anguish ever held. _

_As the former thief leaned in for the kiss, she felt a sudden bolt of electricity engulf her body and she collapsed to the floor, before she did a flash of confusion and angst glimmered in her eyes. Kim dropped the tazer and collapsed on her knees, her body was convulsing because she was sobbing so desperately. She touched Shego's unconscious face and kissed her forehead, adding guilt to her mixture of emotions. _

"_I'm sorry Sara, but I can't forgive you, you killed Ron". After several moments the broken heroine held up her Kimmunicator, the screen was immediately filled with the boy genius Wade. "Wade, call GJ tell them I've got Sa..Shego", the boy looked at Kim, sympathy engulfing him, "Sure Kim I'll let them know right away, Kim, I know it wasn't easy, but you did the right thing, I'm sorry". As soon as the screen went black, Kim curled next to the unconscious green woman, she whispered apologies in her ear, hoping that one of them would believe Kim's justifications for tazing her. Kim dozed off into sleep completely exhausted, in doing so she absorbed the scent and feel of her former lover because she knew that this would be the last time she would be able to. _

* * *

Kim listened to the Directors words and let them sink in "Alright Betty, I'll bite, what can't the world with its incredible Global Justice agents fend off now?" "It's Drakken" Kim scoffed, "That Blue dolt? Betty you know as well as I do that Drakken couldn't plan a root in a brothel" The doctor looked Kim in the eyes, boring into her soul. "It's not Drakken we're majorly concerned about. Kim, Shego's back and she's asking for you."..........

Kim dropped her glass, staining the grimy carpet. To say that shock engulfed her was an understatement, instead a cocktail of emotions plagued her; anger, fear, sadness and remorse, mixed through her consciousness. Casually the former heroine picked up her glass and made her way to the kitchen where she poured a very generous amount of rum into her glass and drowned the drink in one gulp. The alcohol burned in her esophagus and she could feel the sensation reach her stomach, she instantly felt warm, well warmer than usual. Content with her somewhat placid state she poured herself another generous amount and stalked back to her armchair.

One fist clenching Kim spoke slowly with a hint of spite in her tone "Betty I don't know what you're pulling but give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your tight little ass out of my apartment?" Betty gave a grin; she predicted how Kim would react and was pleased that she got the desired effect. "Kim, you heard me correctly, Shego's back working for Drakken and from the last few robberies that she's been able to pull off, she apparently desires to see you."

The red haired allowed the Dr's words to sink in as she collected her thoughts '_why would she want to see me? After all these years, has she forgiven me? No, you know Sara..Shego as well as the next person and she does not 'forgive and forget' we've been through this before how could she forgive you when you ... _ Her thoughts were rudely interrupted, by a voice that was laced with velvet honey "Ms. Possible, if I may, it is an honor to meet you, I've read detailed accounts on all your missions and I can't believe how hot you look after ten years of living under a rock" the word vomit came from the younger red haired girl who had accompanied Betty.

Silence filled the apartment as the young red haired blushed and covered her mouth with both her hands; her black haired partner just stared at her in disbelief and Betty awkwardly looked at Kim. After several moments Kim, allowed her previous thoughts dissipate for the moment and let out a small chuckle , _cute,_ she thought and looked directly at the younger red head"And you are?" The teenager looked at Kim but averted her role models eyes, "I..I umm, I'm.." Kim interjected with a purr and small wink "what's wrong cutie? Pussy got your tongue? Well if you stay a few more moments I could definitely make that happen" _Oh this is too rich. _

"Her name's Lily and I'd appreciate it, if you didn't hit on _my _girlfriend like that" The voice could cut glass, Kim looked at the black haired boy, who towered over Kim and looked like he was about to go into a homicidal rage, but his girlfriend grabbed his hand and soothed him with her voice causing him to sit back down "Ben, now isn't the time" . Their eyes locked and Kim couldn't help but feel a little nauseated at the display of affection , she made a small whipping sound and diverted her attention to the one eyed Doctor who was coolly watching the events.

Betty spoke up at last, "Ben, if you speak to Ms. Possible like that again in her home I will personally kick you out of this apartment, understood?", the teenager gave a grunt and Betty continued, "As I was saying Kim, Shego wants to see you and before you ask, no I don't know why. But at every crime scene it's the same MO, minus the plasma of course, she goes in undetected by security, steals whatever she needs to and leaves. However in every crime scene she leaves the same message on the walls in red paint with the words KIM." Kim felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of her former lover's plea and looked over at the teens who were still locked in each other's gaze. The love between the two was palpable however Kim noticed a tinge of confusion in Lily's eyes, like the teen was conflicted with an internal debate, _God, I've been there_. "Alright, so what about these kids? Where do they come in?" "Well Kim, to put it simply, they're the younger version of Team Possible, they've been helping GJ with the villains of today's time." Kim again felt repulsed.

Betty took one of Kim's hands in an attempt to implore the former heroine "Kim, you know, that you're the only one that can successfully detain her and she _is_ asking for you, Kim if you do this, you have the potential to get some piece of mind, you could talk to her, get her to see things _your _way, get your life back on track, maybe even leave this apartment.."

Anger built up within Kim _how dare she pry into my life like that, I already know about what could happen, damn these variables I should've kept the door closed, I don't need this shit_, immediately after this thought an unintentional green spark emitted from Kim's palm causing Betty to gasp and release her grip. _Shit._ The three guests saw the spark but did not dare question or act on their shock, to divert their gaze on her palm, Kim hunched her shoulders and let out a defeated sigh "O.k , I'll do it but on a few conditions" The one eyed director nodded and Kim continued. "Firstly I am _not_ going to be wearing the GJ uniform, even that is too butch for me, secondly all communication is to be through Wade, you _especially_ are not to contact me, thirdly all technology of GJ is to be at my disposal… and agents when the time arises" A slight smirk planted itself on Kim's face, Betty shuddered at the thought "And I want the cutie here once a week on Wednesdays after school…preferably in a cheerleading outfit".

The black haired boy was now fuming "IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL DISPOSE OF YOU!! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, NOT WITHOUT ME!!" Kim chuckled, _isn't love grand? Even if it's blind, over-protective and just annoying _, she looked at the infuriated teen "Calm down Captain Hormone, it's not what you think, I am assuming that your little girlfriend doesn't have much experience in martial arts, am I correct?" Ben looked at Lily, who gave a slight nod and looked back at Kim "Well, believe it or not Shego is someone you do not want to mess with without knowing a few tricks, so I am going to personally train her…without you" The dejected teen sat back down, whilst muttering a few obscenities under his breath.

Lily felt a pang of excitement within her _I'm going to be training with her, alone just the two of us. _"Don't look too happy kid, this is all for educational purposes after all" and with that statement Lily blushed a deep crimson red. Kim turned towards the leader of GJ, "So Betty do we have a deal?" Betty was in no position to negotiate and the terms seemed reasonable enough. "It's a deal, you might want this back though" The director took out the Kimmunicator from her pocket and handed it to the heroine, "I or Wade will inform you the minute Shego or Drakken attacks. You don't know what this means to me or the world for that matter Kim; I'll be seeing you soon". The one eyed director stood up and walked towards the door the two teenagers followed suit. Kim looked at Lily "Don't forget about tomorrows practice cutie, after school you're mine"

As she was about to leave Betty turned to face Kim who was still sitting on her armchair. "Kim, remember that I don't want you to lead this operation, rather you are a consultant, just watch out for the kids you're the person that knows the most about Shego and you're the only one that's ever captured her, even if it was under false pretenses" and with a click of the door, the guests were gone.

As soon as the door closed Kim raised her hand and with all the strength she had she threw a green orbed ball at the wall, causing the room to instantly smell like burned chemicals, she knew the walls wouldn't catch fire, after all she had mastered her abilities to control plasma for ten years now.

* * *

**I'm feeling that this plotline is becoming abit cliché but I dunnoe we'll see where this story takes us**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible or any of thier characters.. I'm not that genuis!

Ok Guys, here is the third chapter, sorry if it's a little confusing, I had a big night last night celebreating my birthday.. isn't it funny how you think of the most genuis things when you're completely blotted? Anyway here it is so Enjoy!

* * *

Kim downed her drink again and dazedly walked towards her bedroom, _great now I have to get the stench of GJ out of this place_, she looked at herself in the mirror, something she hadn't done in a _very _long time.

Over the past ten years, Kim Possible had accumulated dark circle around her eyes, there were small worry and stress lines that revealed themselves over her face, edging from the corner of her eyes and brow. She still wore her hair in a long red maine but her green eyes were hollow, without the existence of hope or passion dwelling within them. After several minutes of inspecting her worn features, Kim Possible let out a tired sigh and lay on her bed. And like every night for the past ten years, she allowed her nightmares to overwhelm her sleep.

**~Ten Years Ago~**

_A pale green woman lay on a cold metal table; around her were monitors and technological contraptions which displayed her heart rate whilst pumping vital fluids inside her, Sara Jean Go was in the Global Justice experiment lab and she was unconscious. To the outside visitor, the woman seemed peaceful; she looked like an Angel dreaming of a beautiful world. In reality, Sarah Jean Go was in hell, deep memories that she thought were long forgotten were playing like a never-ending film, and one memory in particular was plaguing her mind. "I'm sorry Sara, but I can't forgive you, you killed Ron" The words churned her heart, 'Why didn't she believe me?' was all she could think and feel and in the depths of her soul, if one to exist she felt like it was one fire._

"_How is the Project coming along Doctor?" the words came from Betty Director; they were impartial and demonstrated no concern for the subject lying on the table._

"_Project Cometes is almost complete Director, as you can see, these monitors aren't just for show, at the moment they are extracting Ms. Go's Powers and they are filling up this bag." The Scientist pointed towards a bag that was filling with a green fluorescent liquid, the bag was connected into the pale green woman's cephalic vein. _

"_That is very good news, soon we'll be able to see how meteor powers affect the human anatomy and if we are able to replicate it then GJ will be unstoppable to defend the world against the entire villain community." The Director spoke with a patriotic hope and pride in her voice, true, she felt guilty to expose another being to such inhumane experimental conditions, however if it was in the name of good, then it immediately dissipated any of her concerns._

"_And how is the patient's well-being?" "The patient seems stable, although her EKG reveals that her heartbeat is a bit high, but that's probably because her body is undergoing a great deal of stress, I mean we are dividing her DNA. You see Director when the meteorite hit her, her DNA was altered it basically became mutated, but hopefully her body holds out for a little while longer." The lab scientist fixed his glasses, wrote a few memos and left the room. _

_Betty Director remained "Kim, you know you shouldn't be in here" a lone woman about the age of 19 with fiery red hair emerged from the corner. "Kim, this is the for the good of the world, Shego won't have her powers to hurt anyone anymore, she'll be detained in a maximum security cell when she wakes and you can find some closure in Ron's murder." Kim Possible looked at the fragile form on the table, it wasn't a look of distain or of relief. Needles were injected in what seemed like every vein of the lifeless forms body and, she also noticed a pair of handcuffs attached to her ex-lovers wrists. _

"_She's going to hate me when she wakes up, but I just can't take that chance, I can't let her hurt another human being" She spoke the words to no-one in particular, and she spoke those words in the hope that she would find comfort and justification in her betrayal. She stroked Shego's hand and noticed an unfamiliar coldness compared to the warmth that they usually produced, tears were welling in her eyes but she did not allow them pass, she was tired, heartbroken, guilty and alone. _

_As if on cue (in some bad fanfiction Kigo story) Shego's heart monitors began to beep rapidly and her body began to convulse. Kim gasped at the sudden movement and time seemed to draw itself out at that moment. In the space of 5 minutes, 2 Doctors and 3 nurses rushed into the room, Betty Director attempted to usher Kim outside, but the red head did not allow herself to be moved, her feet were plastered on the ground and yet she felt legless. _

_She watched as the medical team check the monitors, she watched as the team tried to resuscitate Shego with a defibrillator, she watched as the medical equipment flung around the room with precision, she watched the body fall limp on the table and she watched as the team gave up and declared the time of death, one by one the team left with their heads bowed low. _

_Betty began to speak "Kim I'm so.." A voice with anger infused with great sadness interjected the Director. "Don't…just, just leave". The older woman unsure of how to comfort left the forlorn teen. As soon as she was alone, Kim fell to her knees, her body felt numb, like she wasn't attached to reality, there were no words to describe how she felt and even if there were it wouldn't come close to the extreme poignant feeling that was repeatedly stabbing her at that moment. Salted pain streamed down her face and silent pleas screamed from her lips. She stood up and clutched the ex-thief's shoulders and violently shook her in the hope that it would disturb her from her "sleep". _

"_Shego wake up, come on it's time to wake up…… you can't leave me, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!... I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry that you hate my puppy dog pout, I'm sorry that I drag you shopping with me, I'm sorry that I'm a terrible driver, I'm sorry that I drool on you when we sleep, please Shego I just want to hear your voice, I want you to make me feel like everything's going to be alright, I want you to give me that stupid smirk, I want you to make me blush in the way that only you can, I want to feel your touch on my skin..Please, I just want you". She shook the lifeless form, until she couldn't bear to look at Shego's limp body anymore and again she fell down to her knees placing a withered hand to hold her head, she locked her eyes shut hoping that she was in a bad dream. _

_Kim felt as if her entire universe collapsed replacing it with a deep black hole, she had lost two of her soul mates in the space of 2 weeks. Her body felt infected with a blood curdling disease that affected her entity, she felt her soul being hacked into oblivion and the will to live seeped out of her. Any term associated with the emotion happiness became extinct in her vocabulary and her heart._

_Her desperate prayers went unanswered but not unheard as a form moved from the shadows."You know K.P love makes you do some pretty stupid things" The voice was cold and belonged to a male, a blonde male. Kim snapped out of her hazed state and followed the voice, an inaudible whisper escaped her lips. "Ron?" The broken read head could not believe her eyes, in front of her stood a boy that she had known since pre-K, the boy that was her male equal, the boy that she had left dejected and alone for Shego and the boy that she thought had died by the hands of her lover._

"_R..Ron? I thought…you...Shego…dead?" Kim couldn't process her thoughts so she stammered her words, she had been through a lifetime of turmoil in one day. "That's the thing about love K.P, sometimes it makes you want to die and sometimes it makes you want revenge." Ron spoke slowly with spite in his voice, "When you left me for that, for that angry green freak, I was devestated and inconsolable, not even a Grande sized nacho could fill the pit I felt. So I drew a plan, I made sure that Shego was the last person who I came in contact with and I timed everything to make it look like she pushed me off that cliff, just as Wade called to check up on me on my Ronnicator…I have to admit I was kind of surprised when Shego broke down and cried as she saw my lifeless body float in the ocean. But I was even more surprised at how easily you believed that your lover had killed your best friend…Betrayal, lies, truth and now sweet satisfaction. Do you feel your heart constricting K.P? Like you've been hit by a truck multiple times? Do you feel your life seeping away from your soul? Well, welcome to my world K.P, I just wanted to show you what pain really is before I finish the plan and kill you."_

_A blue light emitted from the boy, his monkey powers consuming him in preparation for his next set of actions and he positioned himself in a fighting stance. Kim Possible was still on her knees as she listened to the boy' speech, she was breathing heavily and her shoulders were slumped, she did not move for fear of falling. The world she once knew was shattered, the emotions that she had felt two minutes before had risen tenfold, but there was one emotion that surged and surpassed the rest, pure rage, she stood on her two feet and matched his position, there was blind fury in her eyes "You're not going to live by the end of tonight Ron, you are going to wish you died that night on the cliff…You stole her away from me!". Kim Possible was about to pounce when Betty Director came through the door. _

"_Kim, look I….RON?" Ron sneered and looked at the now pale director "That's right Betty, I'm alive and kicking…I'm not going to do this in front of such a bootylicious lady, so I'll be waiting for you Kim, just make sure that you're ready to die the next time we meet." He took a ball from his pocket and smashed it on the ground, causing a wave of fog to cover the room, when it cleared all traces of the blonde boy disappeared. Betty Director could only stare in mortification as she watched all the events unfold and Kim relaxed from her fighting stance. For the first time in 2 weeks, Kim Possible's mind was clear, she knew what she had to do and she had to act now. _

_She went into her fighting stance again and in a blink of an eye she kicked the Directors temple with a strength that she never had, almost shattering her cuneiform bone. The Director fell backwards with a climatic thud, rendering her unconscious. In a matter of seconds Kim was scouring the floor in search of a green fluorescent bag and she found it under her lover's bed. She inspected the bag cautiously and was absorbed in the clotted shades of green that drifted in liquid. Kim took deep breathes in preparation of what she was about to do and for the last time she kissed the tender lips of her lover and whispered a warm 'I love you'. It was a way to calm and free herself in preparation of her next actions, her thoughts remained on Shego 'she would want this, you need to do this, YOU CAN HANDLE THIS' and then she abruptly shoved the needle in her own cephalic vein. In a matter of seconds Kim Possible passed out due to shock as the unknown substance coursed through her body. _

_Three women lay unconscious in the Global Justices lab room and after several minutes one of them gasped for air. The pale green woman known as Sara Jean Go inspected her surroundings and after a few minutes she tried to search for a device that she could use to unlock her handcuffs._

**_--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------_**

Kim Possible woke drenched in sweat, she tentatively looked at her bedroom clock which flashed the time "2.30PM?, it's too early for this, the kid is suppose to be here in two hours, maybe I should cut her some slack " She let out a deep sigh as she lay in bed for the next 2 hours. In the comfort of her sheets, she thought about her life. The woman's mind had too many what ifs and not enough 'this is what would actually happen'.

Questions left unanswered, she thought about her time with Ron, the boy that she grew up with and learnt to respect, how he was always there to pick her up spiritually, mentally, emotionally and physically, she thought about how she would've trusted him with her life and she also thought about how he had turned against her thus becoming one of her biggest foes.

She also thought about Shego, how she made Kim feel all giddy on the inside and yet so strong and stable at the same time. In her mind she role played her eventual meeting with the thief-turned good-but died- and ten years later turned bad again.

'What if she screams at me? What if she embraces me? What if she cries? Will she remember me? Will she still look at me fondly? Should I kiss her? Should I attack her?' the questions kept coming and she tensed at the consideration of each answer.

Kim also thought about the physical nature of their relationship, like the style of kisses Shego gave, a peck showed that she just wanted to be sweet and affectionate, a longer peck on the mouth demonstrated how much she loved Kim, when Shego broke the passage into Kim's mouth with her tongue it reflected her desperate need for the heroine and when Shego boldly massaged her warm tongue with Kim's own it verified what she wanted, the need for intimacy, the desire, passion and embedded love she felt for the Red head.

Thinking of those images Kim felt breathless, her mind was flashing with images of the ex thief's exploitations of the red heads body. In her mind she felt a calm and tightly crafted body rest on top of her, not to constrict her breathing but to act as a shield, to protect her from the outside world. She felt warm breath on her skin, starting at her neck and slowly but reassuringly moving lower to her collarbone; she felt an icy chill where lips left their mark and she whimpered at the contact. A familiar hand caressed her smooth waste, the thumb lightly tickling her abdomen as the rest of the hand moved up and down on the side of her stomach. The other hand forcefully made itself into the waistband of the red head accessing her inner thigh; the same hand stroked the shaking flesh whilst silently asking permission to go further.

The red head was getting lost in the moment; she craved the invader to advance as her mind needed the sense of familiarity. And as her hips were slowly thrusting up and down she felt her needs overwhelm her and in doing so, her hips allowed permission for the hands to go further. The hands tingled her body, and as they were about to travel to her hungry core there was a knock at her door.

Kim snapped out of her dreamlike state and found one of her hands at her own waste as the other was on her thigh 'Dammit' she cursed, as she heard a soft voice on the outside of her door 'Uhh, Ms. Possible, its 4.30 and you asked me to come, I rushed over as soon as I could, Ben isn't here if that's what you're worried about." The woman in bed gave a deep sigh and fixed her pants then once again she found herself gingerly opening the front door."O.k, O.k Kid keep your panties on, I'm coming" She opened the door and looked at the blushing teen.

Like her first encounter with her hero Lily could only stare as her mind came to an abrupt halt. 'Uhh…Ms Possible, we… you … teach fight" was all the teen could stammer out.

"Cutie, if you keep stammering like that, we're not going to be doing a whole lot of anything" Kim felt worn out already as she ushered the semi conscious teacher to the couch. "You want something to drink?" "Uhh, no thank-you I'm fine" The teenager looked apprehensive as she eyed her surroundings.

A smirk crept on Kim's face as she poured herself a rum and coke, which also happened to be her breakfast; she also poured another glass of coke minus the rum. She made her way to her armchair facing directly toward the teen who nervously took the glass. "You need to relax a bit cutie; I'm not going to drug you, well not yet anyway"

The younger red head found her voice at last. "Ms. Possible…" "Kim" Lily let out a sigh "Fine, Kim, I really do appreciate you teaching me martial arts but can we please just keep this relationship plutonic and strictly professional? I have a boyfriend and he's already upset that I'm over here. He basically begged me to bring mace on my way over, it's not that I'm not flattered, but I am a little uncomfortable"

"Are you uncomfortable because you're being eyed at by a woman? Or are you uncomfortable because you like it?"

Lily could feel a major blush creep within her and desperately hoped it wasn't obvious… which it was. "No, it's neither! I'm just trying to establish some boundaries! I just want to learn from you, I'm not interested in pursuing anything more, I mean maybe we can talk, I would actually love to become friends but that's all!"

Kim could feel the sudden anger rise within the teen and as quickly as it came, Kim Possible threw a plasma charged ball at the teen's stomach, causing her to fall back upon the chair. The green orb, did not burn the teen, nor did it cause her to have any serious injury, it just shocked her as she stared in disbelief at her assailant. Kim looked into the teens eyes and spoke in a monotonous voice "Rule number one kid, never EVER let your emotions get the best of you, you'll end up doing something stupid, that not only applies to field combat, but life in general. Don't allow yourself to be vulnerable because people will take advantage of it."

Lily gasped for breath "You can't be serious? Did you just hit me with your plasma?" "Get used to it kid, there will be plenty of lessons to learn, now tell me, how long have you being dating your clown for?" Kim didn't really care; she just wanted the young red head to stop talking about her plasma powers.

The teen's eyes glazed over at the mention of her boyfriend, "He's not a clown, he's really sweet, he's a bit overprotective but he's hearts in the right place. And we've been dating since Prom, which is about 3 months now. We were always best friends but on this one mission we…" Kim cut in "So have you kids done it yet?"

The young red head blushed, but thankfully she was saved by the bell as there was a distinct BEEP BEEP BEEP emitting from Kim's Kimmunicator. The older red head pressed the green button allowing her to communicate with the caller, when the screen appeared she saw a face that had matured into rugged beefy man, whose name she hadn't spoken in ten years. She instantly spoke in a cheery manner "Hey Wade, what's the stitch?" _dammit old habits die hard._ The younger male could see his old friend berate herself and a huge smile crept onto his face. "Hey Kim, long time no see, you look really good"

Kim responded "Wade, no need to lie to me, I know I look like a possum died on my face, so what's up?"Wade searched his friends face and noticed the major differences on her face, he felt a pang of sadness overwhelm him but he began to speak "Its judgment day Kim, I just hacked into Drakken's new lair and I've pinpointed his whereabouts, he's hiding out in an old abandoned army base in Romania, Shego's with him at the moment too"

He noticed Kim flinch at the mention of Shego's name and he continued "You know Kim, Monique and I have had ten years to talk about this moment and the only thing I can say right now is that I'm sorry, I never.." "Wade, stop it, I don't need any more apologies, look, have you got a ride for the kid?" Wade look confused "Kid? I never knew you had a..." Kim intervened his assumption "I don't, the cutie, I mean Lily needs a ride over there, I'll find my own way." "Oh that's right, o.k the ride will be over in ten minutes and tell Lily that Ben is on the hovercraft as well. Kim it's really good to have you back, even if it's just for one mission" Kim let out a deep sigh "Thanks Wade… you rock" Before the screen turned off, it was Wades turn to flinch, he hadn't heard that phrase in ten years and it surprised him.

Kim turned towards the younger red head, "O.k kid time to hustle up, remember what I taught you today" Lily looked stumped "You're… you're not coming?" "I am, I'll just find my own way there, you should probably get changed" Lily could see the worry in Kim's eyes so she said the first comforting thing she could think of. "Kim, the first time I ever met Shego, she called me 'Kimmie' , you should've seen the look in her eyes, there was no malice, no anger, no pain, no hate, it was a look of pure longing. I can only imagine the depth of the relationship that you two shared and for what its worth I believe that she's still in love with you." The teen slowly stood up, grabbing her bag and moved to the bathroom to change into her mission outfit.

Kim Possible sat in her armchair in deep concentration, trying to comprehend what her younger student had said. She heard the kid open the door and leave her apartment but remained seated, after thinking about her next cause of action; she went to her closet and found a blue and white battle suit. She was tense, scared, excited, eager and very tired. As she walked out the door of her apartment Kim let out a deep sigh, it was time to face Shego.

_--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------__--------------_

___There we are, if you're completely lost, i understand..So what's going to happen when Shego and Kim finally meet after ten years?? Excited? coz i am_  



	4. For all the confused cherubs out there!

**Ok for all of you that are confused here is the general low down of whats happening in the story so far!**

We shall start ten years ago. Kim and Shego aka Sara Jean Go have established a relationship, however one night Ron is pushed off a cliff and Shego is the first suspect and Global Justice are after her.

Kim doesn't believe Shegos desperate pleas that she didn't murder Ron thus tazering the green woman and giving her to Global Justice.

Betty Director as well as a few other scientists work on Project Cometes which is where they extract Shego's powers from her DNA, believing that they are doing it for the good of the world.

In the lab Shego flat lines, leaving a very distraught Kim in the room. However a very alive Ron emerges from the shadows all of this was basically an elaborate plot in order to gain revenge as he can't let go of the fact that Kim left him for Shego. Kim decides to go after Ron and because she knows that she cannot defeat him with just regular martial arts, she injects Shegos powers into her.

**In the present** Kim is a very bitter woman, she gets a knock at the door and its Betty Director asking for some help because Shegos returned and Kim is the only one to ever capture her. With Betty there are two teenagers; Ben and Lily who are basically the younger version of Team Possible. Kim reluctantly agrees to assist Global Justice and also train Lily in martial arts. During Kim and Lily's first session, they get a call from Wade telling them he's found Drakkens new lair and now Kim must face Shego.

Ok, hope that clears everything up, if you got any questions feel free to drop a comment.

Cheers


	5. Chapter 5

Alright you konw the drill, don't own so don't sue. This one took me a little more time to write. Hopefully you like it..If i've disappointed anyone I'm sorry, oh well can't please all. Cheers and happy reading and writing :)

* * *

**~Ten Years Ago~ **

_Kim Possible woke up with a major headache. Her entire body felt sore, she looked down at her arm and carefully took out the needle which had pumped the green liquid into her 'I wonder if it worked'. She looked at the metal table that was supposed to be holding her dead lover. It was empty, and on one of the bars attached to the table, open handcuffs were dangling from side to side. 'Where is she?' Kim's mind frantically thought 'Where did they take her? Why wouldn't they take us too? Where is my Shego?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a stir not too far away from her._

"_Eughhh, Kim you better have a good explanation as to why you kicked me in the head" Betty Director awoke from her unconscious state, hands rubbing her forehead, she looked up and saw a teenage girl with a green aura around her, she looked down at the floor and saw an empty bag which had not long ago hold the essence of Shego's power . The Director was speechless; she opened and closed her mouth again. "Kim, you didn't!" _

_The red head girl had a new bound of strength within her, a few hours ago she felt as if her entire body had collapsed and withered. However whether it was because of the injection of Shegos powers or because she was determined to find and destroy Ron, former best friend and now villain. She knew what she had to do, her thoughts were clear and without a second thought, Kim Possible kicked Betty Director again in the head rendering her unconscious. _

_At that moment four GJ agents rushed into the room and stared at the lifeless form of Betty Director and then peered at the glowing Kim Possible. The obnoxious agent known as Will Du was the first to speak 'Kim, what happened? Why is Dr. Director unconscious? And where's Shego?" The young red head looked at the boy a hint of irritation flashed through her eyes, "What do mean where's Shego? I thought you guys took her." Will gave a confused look and Kim asked again impatience mounting within her "Will, what did you do to her? Where is she?" The boy furrowed his eyebrow, "Kim, I have no idea where she is, the last time I saw her, she was lying on that table with Betty who was conscious looking over her and when I heard that she had flat lined I came here" _

_Kim thought for a moment 'If he doesn't know where she is, then that must mean… No, she can't be alive, I saw her die', her vibrant green eyes widened at the sudden realization, 'Maybe there's a chance… No, Kim you can't give yourself that slither of hope, but stranger things have happened I mean Ron is alive… Ron, if he took her I am going to make him pay, I have to get out of here' She let out a frustrated sigh, she didn't have the time nor the patience to be questioned by Global Justice, she had to get out of this stitch and run as far as she could go, she had to meet him and she had to find her. 'Let's see if this works' _

_Kim always knew that Shegos plasma was produced by emotion, strong emotion which in turn became enhanced. The mental strength that the person had, dictated the strength of the plasma power as a vast array of hormones were released into the blood stream and infused itself with the altered DNA allowing plasma to be formed._

_Knowing this Kim thought about Shego's death, the piercing emotional and physical pain she had felt. As she raised her hands and let out a blood curdling scream, two basketball sized green orbs engulfed her hands, slightly singeing her pink flesh and she knew she had to release them. So she threw them towards the GJ agents, who narrowly dodged the attack, the wall crumbling as a door sized hole occupied the space. Dust and bricks were scattered, as the four GJ agents coughed and were strewn across the floor, their minds raged with questions. 'KIM, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" _

_Before an answer could be heard, Will Du was lifted off the ground, a strong force pulling him by the collar of his uniform, 'O.k Du, you are going to help me get out of this place and if you don't I will have no hesitation in using my new powers to fry your ass, understood?' The shaking body could only nod in response as the other GJ officers stared in mortification. In a matter of 15 minutes, Kim Possible left GJ headquarters with a slight green aura which shone into the night._

_On the outskirts of GJ HQ a pale green woman wearing her signature green and black body suit watched as her former lover exited the building, a look of determination engulfing the younger woman's face. Shego didn't confront the young red head as she had too many emotions running through her at that moment, 'So, I die for not even ten minutes and you steal my powers Princess, I have to admit that's a little low' Shego was angry upset, tired, betrayed and scorn, but as much as these emotions plagued her, she did not have the slightest bit of hatred toward Kim Possible. She let out a wistful sigh and closed her eyes that stung with bitter tears "Why didn't you believe me?" As she turned to leave unsure of her next destination, she knew that she would be seeing Kim soon and the buffoon, also known as Ron Stoppable would pay._

_

* * *

_**~Present~**_  
_

"So what did you guys do in her apartment?" the question came from a black haired boy named Ben, his tone was one of genuine concern and a little bit of jealousy. Lily jumped into the GJ hovercraft, taking a seat next to him and giving him a warm peck on the lips. She gave him a slight smirk "Oh nothing much, just watched a movie got something to eat and then made out, she's really quite the gentleman you know?"

The boys faced turned to a scowl in a matter of seconds "That's not funny, did you bring the mace?" Lily couldn't help but give a slight chuckle "Yes I brought the mace, though I don't need it, hmm let's think mace against plasma, mace against plasma, don't get me wrong but I have a funny suspicion that plasma would kick maces butt" Ben gave a soft smile "It's just for extra protection, unfortunately I can't body guard you 24/7" Their conversation was cut short by the pilot of the craft, "You two kids done making kissy face?" The young female gave a deep blush as she turned away from Ben "Good, ETA is 10 hours, I'd suggest you kids get some sleep, Romania is about nine hours ahead of us."

The couple decided to follow the pilot's orders and try to sleep, Lily rested her head on Bens shoulder as her draped a comforting arm over hers. Content with their position, the black haired boy dozed into a deep sleep. Lily however was unable to sleep as easily as her partner, as menacing thoughts plagued her mind.

'I love Ben don't I? Then what is it that I'm feeling that makes me feel so, nauseous on the inside? My heart beats so quickly when I'm around him, the mere mention of his name and I go weak at the knees, yet there is just something that's so….off, it hasn't been right since that night at the Prom' She thought back to that night and fondly remembered her first kiss with him, how they waltzed in each other's arms, two bodies moving as one under the lights of the disco ball and she also remembered how she had lost her virginity to him. She knew that he was her soul mate, the person who understood her most within the world and would always; regardless of if they were together or not would be there for her. But she still couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, it wasn't her feelings towards him, and it was her feelings towards herself. She decided not to worry about it too much as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

**~Drakken's Lair~**

"SHEEEEEEEEGOOOOOO!!! It's been weeks since we've started this little plan of yours and Kim Possible is yet to show her face I'm starting to get annoyed at only running into the two little teenagers, that Lily and her sidekick that name escapes me, Shego don't those two remind you of another crime fighting duo? I can't quite put my finger on it but the girls red hair and her "can do" attitude reminds me of someone." The whine came from a blue man with a scar that clad his left eye, Dr. Drakken was still the same man, who still wore his blue uniform. In the ten years that the world had last seen him, Dr. Drakken had grown more wrinkles and donned a streak of graying hair.

The woman who was sitting on her chair gave a deep sigh 'If only I still had my powers'. She looked up at her ranting partner in crime and gave him a scowling look "Look Dr. D I came to you three months ago for help, it's not something I'd like to admit, but I did, now you can either keep sulking around like a little kid, or you can go and find something constructive to do"

Drakken looked at his associate "Shego, I know that you asked me for help and I was actually quite surprised, it's like we're an evil family again…" Shego shuddered at the thought "But what exactly do you intend to do once Kim Possible comes?" The pale green woman gave Drakken a scowling look, "Don't you think I ask myself that every day? I have thought about all the things I want to say and do and yet there is not one scenario that makes the slightest bit of sense to me" The words were honest, Shego had thought about all the 'what ifs' and she did not like the outcome of any of them. "So Dr. D if you wouldn't mind, you do what you're best at, which is failing to take over the world and I'll worry about my issues ok? I told you, I'm only working for you to get Kimmies attention and once that happens I'm outta here"

Drakken gave a sad sigh, truth be told Shego had been his only friend and when she abruptly left ten years ago he had isolated himself from the world, there had been other mercenaries to work for him in place of Shego, but they weren't the same as his old friend. He went back to his plans for world domination and left the pale green woman.

Shego knew that today was going to be the day that she saw her Kim and she decided that for once she would not allow her mind to overcome her actions that she would act purely on what her body insisted on doing.

**~Back in the sky~**

"Hey kids time to wake up, we're here, good luck on your mission, kick some evil genius butt" The pilot said as he landed the hovercraft. The two teenagers reluctantly woke up, "I hate jet lag" Ben commented as he wiped a small pool of drool from his mouth. "That's gross, let's goes, thanks for the ride sir" Lily managed to yawn out as she gathered her things and left the aircraft. The pilot only flashed a smile before leaving the two teenagers in the Romanian army base, Drakken's lair. Ben followed her "O.k if it's like all the other missions, Drakken should be ranting; we go in "surprising' him, ruin his plans for world domination and he runs away, ten bucks says he doesn't remember my name" The two began walking "You're on Ben, where do you think Drakken is?"

Lily whipped out a small technological device, which looked exactly like Kim's Kimmunicator only green, when she turned it on an AI unit responded in an automated voice. "Good afternoon Lily, subject is in north building approximately 400 meters N/E from your direction" Although the directions came from a robot Lily flashed a smile "Thanks Lilinator" and she shut off the device.

The female teenager thought to herself 'I wonder where Kim is, hopefully she isn't lost, I can't take Shego by myself', Ben furrowed his brow a "You o.k Lil?", she looked at ehr concerned boyfriend as they were walking to thier destination "I'm fine Ben, just worried about a friend is all"

**~Drakken's Lair~**

"O.k Shego, I have my most brilliant invention yet, soon the world will realize my true genius, with this simple Doomsday Device I will threat Global Justice to make me the new world leader and if they do not comply they will be turned… To CHEESE!!" an evil cackle escaped Drakken's mouth. "Really, Dr. D? Cheese?" The evil cackle stopped "I mean with your brain power and technology, that's the best that you can come up with? Cheese?" 'I knew I left this blue idiot for a reason' Shego muttered under her breath. "Dr. D you know this isn't going to work" "And why is that Shego?" The mad scientist asked with honest confusion, "Because the kids will be here in 3…2…1"

As if on cue "Hold it Drakken" two teenagers burst through a ventilation shaft and landed gymnastically on the floor below. Drakken let out a frustrated gasp "Damn these teenagers, I just got this place re-done as well. Lily!!! And her sidekick whose name I can't seem to recall" Ben gave Lily a smirk, "Looks like you owe me ten bucks babe" Lily ignored her boyfriends remark "Give it up Drakken, you know that GJ doesn't give into ridiculous demands from crazy scientists, I mean cheese? Come on" Shego let out an amused chuckle "Thank-you!! At least someone else realizes the stupidity of his idea"

The blue genius could only stammer in response "Yeah…Well, I happen to like cheese… SHEGO GET THE GIRL!" Shego gave a smirk "With pleasure Dr.D" and with that she pounced towards the teenage girl. Shego did not have her usual plasma powers, however ten years without them allowed her to expand on her martial arts mastering 64 different techniques. It was difficult for the pale green woman to adjust without her powers but she had always been the one to go for a challenge and in doing so she had been able to maintain her sculpted body, becoming faster, stronger and more agile than compared to ten years ago.

Lily let out a quick command to her partner "Ben, destroy the machine and get Drakken" The black haired boy followed after the blue scientist who had managed to run into another part of the lair. Shego gave her trademark smirk "Well, Kimmie Junior looks like it's just you and me" The female teenager returned the smirk "Just the way you like it I presume" And in doing so she dodged a fly kick from the mercenary.

The green woman kept her assault as she struck the teen with her right and left palms in a rhythmic one-two beat. Lily was able to successfully dodge each oncoming attack as she swore to herself 'Shit, I hate fighting this woman, she's like an energizer bunny", the teen stepped backwards allowing for an opening for her own attack, she crouched down low and glided her left leg across for a low heel kick, in order to swipe the older woman. But Shego predicted the assault and gracefully jumped, narrowly missing the teens leg.

"Looks like Kimmie Junior knows some moves… but mine are better" Shego taunted as she again gave the teen a roundhouse kick towards the temple. The teen was struck with such force that she was almost knocked out, however her passion for justice and good overcame her physical sense of pain and she stood solidly as she saw slight black dots in her vision. By now Drakken and Ben and re-entered the room and suddenly the four people within the lair felt a low grumbling

"What is that? Shego!! What did you do?" Drakken's question was not able to be answered as a loud crash blew into a wall interrupted everyone's thoughts. A cloud of smoke engulfed the room and a green aura glowed around the edges of the burned hole mark within the wall. The lairs occupants coughed and waved the smoke away as they heard a familiar voice resonate. "You know Drakken you really haven't learnt much since the ten years we've been apart, I applaud you on using synthrodromes as henchman but I think you have to work out a few…quirks" And with that the older red head casually stepped through the hole and threw a synthrodromes head towards Drakken who was cowering on the floor. Kim's allowed her glowing hands to subside as she took as she visually searched the lair.

Ben was knocked unconscious by the blast, his body lay under ruble and dirt, Lily gasped and ran towards her boyfriend cradling his upper body in her arms. Shego was able to miss any bricks that flew out of the wall, she was standing but her legs were planted on the ground as the voice of her former lover shocked her, she was unable to move, fear and astonishment paralyzed her entire being as she saw the much older Kim Possible when the dust began to settle.

Drakken was the first to speak "KIM POSSIBLE? At last we see each other again… SHEGO GET HER… uhh, Shego?" the blue scientist looked at his female employee whose eyes had widened and glazed over, he could almost see the tears that didn't dare to show themselves.

The two older woman gazed into each others eyes with a look of uncertainty, neither one wanted to speak or move for fear of dejection from the other. After a few moments of what seemed like eternity Shego was the first to move, she calmly walked to Kim with a steer of determination in her stride. And then a loud smack was heard. The green skinned woman slapped the red head so hard that it almost left a scorched imprint on Kim's face. Kim raised her hand to soothe her now throbbing cheek, tears welled in her eyes but she didn't allow them to pass. The two women again stared into each other's eyes, both of their chests were raising and falling quickly as their hearts beat in an irregular rhythm. Even though silence filled the room blood was pounding in their ears, it was like a huge bass drum had suddenly implanted itself in their ear lobes and was recklessly pounding away.

After five minutes the first words to be spoken were stuttered as the red head was not able to process any of her thoughts "Sh-Sh-Shego…" The pitch in her voice reflected that of her heart… broken, she took a step forward in order to catch the green woman's hand, but it was too late, Shego had already turned around and was walking away from Kim Possible. The miserable woman watched as her soul mate picked up the sniveling Dr. Drakken, got into a hovercraft and left without a word or further glance towards her.

Lily could only watch all the events in mortification as she helped her now conscious boyfriend to walk towards the scorned Kim. She desperately tried to think of comforting words "Kim… I'm sure that she didn't mean…" "Help your crippled boyfriend and let's get out of here" Kim said as she too turned around from whence she came, walking slowly so that the crippled teens were able to catch up.

The ride back to Middleton was awkwardly quiet, there were no snide remarks from Kim, no words of comfort from Lily and no words of over protective threats from Ben, as Kim dropped off the teen's, Lily could sense the growing despair and sadness engulfing the older woman. As she was drove to her next destination Kim could feel her entire body quivering, the arms she used to control the hovercraft felt like lead, she felt cold tears sting her bruised face and small whimpers escaped her lips. She landed her hovercraft and stumbled towards a familiar red oak door. She lifted her right arm and gave a soft knock on the door.

Almost immediately a maternal voice answered the door, "James, did you forget…Oh my God Kimmie?" The retired Anne Possible did not have to think as she took her adult daughter into her arms and rocked her back and forth. She had not seen her daughter in over three years and to see her Kimmie revert back into a child-like state perplexed the much older red head. Kim sunk to her knees and was held by her mother, she could hear the older woman's heart beat, it was slow and almost comforting, she felt like a child and yet she felt so old. The only words to echo from her mouth was the name of the woman who had broken her soul so many years ago…'Shego' and as she sobbed for a few more minutes, she felt her body, withered from exhaustion pass out and fall limp into the arms of her embracing mother.

* * *

Ok guys hoped you liked it cheers!

Chapter 5: Kim and Lily have a real tutorial lesson and a second meeting with Shego?? And why did Shego want to see Kim, just to slap her in the face?? ohhh no she has much bigger issues Tune In next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little long…sorry I had a lot of things to explain and a lot of things happened…Happy reading!**

* * *

**~Ten years ago~**

_The waves were vigorously crashing against the corroding cliff as Ron Stoppable sat cross legged on the peak; he was meditating, waiting for his rival to come. He had his eyes gently shut but a presence disturbed his deep thoughts "Well Shego, this is a surprise, with your powers gone I thought you were going to let Kim fight for you" The still pale green woman sneered as she got into a fighting stance "You wish buffoon, now come and fight me" The boy opened his eyes and stood up, back still facing Shego, his body emitted a slight blue glow marking the boys mystical monkey powers, he slowly turned around._

_Ron reflected Shego's fighting stance "O.k. freaky green lady, let's dance", the pale green woman lunged forward to attack; she jumped into the air in order to give the teenage boy a sweep kick to the temple. But as fate would have it the monkey powers enhanced the boys martial arts ability, he caught Shego's ankle. In one fluid motion he pulled her body forward by her ankle, whilst turning his body 180 degrees, then with a slight grunt he threw Shego's body hard into the ground, her face making a loud crunch as it connected with the cliffs dirt. _

_The boy gave the body a blood chilling smirk "You are nothing without your powers, no wonder why KP and I was always able to foil you and Drakken, come on get up, I dare you" Shego had forgotten what real pain had felt like, for as long as she could remember, her comet powers had endowed her with extra strength, stamina and also quick healing powers, but it had been a month since she had been without them and her ability to defend and attack had deteriorated greatly. She could taste metal in her mouth as blood seeped from where three of her teeth used to be, she could also feel a sprained ankle from where the blonde haired boy twisted it. _

_Shego barely lifted herself up, blood pouring from out her mouth, she knew that for the moment she had to limp, but her stubborn mind told her to keep fighting and not to give up until she was dead. Breathing heavily she gave her trademark smirk "I'm just warming up buffoon, if I could handle being in bed with Kimmie for days at a time, what makes you think that I wouldn't be able to handle that weak throw you just gave me?" Ron's eyes flashed red at the bleeding woman's remark, he lunged toward her and successfully landed his right knuckle square on the woman's forehead, denting her 3mm thick skull, completing a Superman Punch._

_Time seemed to slow, as Shego felt the bare knuckle make contact with her brow, 'My hair is going to be a mess" her mind stated as she felt herself being knocked backwards into the cold unforgiving dirt. She lay on the ground for a few moments, her skull was unable to take any more lashings and her mind was swarming with incoherent thoughts. With what will power she had left, she slowly pushed up her trembling torso, leaned to the side and opened her mouth, a waterfall of blood, bile; saliva and dirt escaped her mouth. _

_Shego stumbled her words "You know buffoon, I dunnoe if it's the blue glowy chimp thing or the fact that I fucked your girlfriend senseless whilst you two were still together but I do know one thing..." a grin formed "I could make Kimmie wet by just looking at her, you however weren't even close to bringing her over the edge" she let out a cackle as it seemed like the funniest thing she had ever processed in her mind. _

_Ron however did not find the humor in the injured woman's rambling, fiercely, he walked over to the withered body and picked her up by the scruff of her cat suit. "You know I think I've had just about enough of your smart arse remarks , how about I wipe that silly smirk off your face?". He dropped the body, and then straddled the older woman's waist; he raised both of his hands to either side of the woman's head, about to snap her delicate neck, until…_

_A sudden surge of green plasma struck the side of his body, causing him to fly 10 yards off the ground, landing dangerously close to the cliffs edge. Fast footsteps approached the woman on the ground, concern overwhelming her voice "Oh my God Shego, what are you doing here? You're alive, you're alive, I can't believe it, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, shh I'm here…I love you" Pearl tears washed the rambling woman's blood stained face as she felt a familiar warm body cradle her. She whispered her rescuers name "Kimmie". _

_The boy, who was thrown yards away, tentatively got up and dusted himself off. He peered over to the two figures huddled on the ground, 'looks like my true rival has arrived'. "I was wondering when you were going to come out hiding K.P, but you're a bit late, I've already done quite a number on your green bitch" . Kim Possible glared at her ex-best friend. In the pale green woman's mind she was screaming at Kim to wait, to not fight Ron, especially with her plasma powers. But in reality her sentence came out in short stuttered bursts. "Kimmie…no…wait…coming" _

_Shego was silenced by a short peck on the lips, she felt the desperate need in those lips as they grazed hers and although her mouth was still accumulating blood and saliva, she could almost taste the sweetness of her Kim. The teenaged red head rested Shego's body on the ground whilst giving her whispers of comforting words and promises that she would take care of everything. She then stood up and ignited her hands with plasma; over the course of a month Kim had been able to gain full control of her powers. But tonight was different, tonight she would surpass her limitations, she was determined to raise the bar to the full extent and then beyond, because Kim Possible was out for revenge. _

_Without any words the red haired heroine threw two plasma balls towards Ron whilst lunging forward to attack, the boy barely dodged the orbs, but was unable to predict Kim's frontal attack as she tackled him to the ground and seized both of his wrists, with each of her hands whilst straddling his waist. She stared daggers into his eyes as she ignited her hands causing the blonde boys flesh to steam and burn on contact. Ron let out a cry of pain as he felt his wrists almost burning down to the bone, he bucked his hips upwards causing the girl to unbalance and thus fall backwards onto the ground. _

_Smoldering flesh could be smelt as the boy tried to pick himself off the ground, but Kim was too fast as pure fury and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Kim bounced herself off the ground and repositioned herself, once she saw her adversary still on the ground, she lifted up her leg and completed an axe kick, knocking him hard on the back of his head. _

_Kim knew she had won, but she did not want to leave the boy there, she wanted revenge, she wanted him to feel pain like no other and then make him endure it again. Kim lifted Ron up by his collar, placed a hand onto his chest, just covering his heart and began to ignite her plasma, at first she started on the lowest setting, but as time progressed she increased the heat. Ron winced at the contact, "Burns doesn't it? This plasma can burn through steel and yet it can also boil your insides without doing any real damage to your flesh, I've learnt how to do it all Ron and I plan to do that particular one to you" Kim taunted. Her eyes were of an insanely vicious predator, inflicting unnecessary damage to her victim. _

_By now Ron's blue monkey glow subsided, he was hardly conscious as he could feel the plasma rip through him like poison. His insides were literally boiling; he could feel his blood cells sprinting as they did laps around his body, his organs were beginning to seizure and he could feel his eyes melt back into his eye sockets as his brain begun to shut down. Kim had a grin on her face, 'it won't be long now'. As she held Ron's still body she walked to the edge of the cliff, his rumpled legs dragging along the ground. And then she held his body over the cliff as the waves violently crashed beneath him, encouraging her to let the body drop._

_In the background a distraught Shego now regaining her composure stared in mortification and complete shock as she saw the red haired heroine boil alive her best friend. She looked at each of the teens faces and could feel bile rise against her, she felt like vomiting at the sickening sight of the boy being tortured by powers that used to belong to her. Tears began to streak down her face as she whispered for the red head to stop "Kimmie…Please stop…you're not a murderer…just wait a bit longer…Pumpkin…Princess…Cupcake…Kimmie…Kimberly". Shego got up and limped to the two forms, by now Ron was unconscious and he could feel his life seeping away as his body temperature rose. _

_She reached her hand out in the desperate hope that she'd be able to catch Kim's attention and direct some sanity in her mind. "Kim, don't do it, you're not a murderer, please, I know you're angry, but look at me I'm still alive" The red head peered into Shego's eyes, she could see absolute fear and terror dwell in them "Shego, I can't let him get away with this, when you were in the hospital I learnt from Betty, that in everyone's life there are certain moments that goes against everything you believe in order to save the world from certain evils… And I know that this is one of those moments"_

_The pale green woman stared at her in disbelief "Kimmie, don't listen to that Cyclopes, I mean I'd be the first to agree that when it comes to good and evil there are grey areas, but right now, in this moment, it's pure black and white and what you're doing right now is wrong, let the buffoon go, let Global Justice lock him up. Don't give him the satisfaction that he's destroyed both of our lives…Please"_

_Kim contemplated her lover's words; she looked at the writhing boy with remorse in her eyes. She let out a deep sigh then turned her head towards Shego "I'm sorry Shego…You're right" the thief let out a thankful sigh, Kim kept speaking "…But I'm not stronger than you" . Shego's eyes widened and she attempted to leap in order to catch the falling body, but her limp ankle wouldn't allow her. Ron Stoppable's body fell down into the cascading ocean wear his bones snapped on impact and the waves engulfed what was left of him, it seemed as though he had faded, blending into the icy waters._

_The teenage hero, now turned murderer, stared at the watery depths; now the grave sight of Ron Stoppable. She clenched her fists and relaxed her plasma powers. Shego was on the ground, her eyes tightly shut wishing that the last few seconds were a nightmare, her entire body was aching but the only thoughts she could process were 'This was supposed to be my fight, she used my powers to kill him, I didn't want him dead…Betty is going to kill me'. _

_In the distance, approximately 500 yards away, sirens could be heard. Betty Director sat in a heavily armed vehicle, fidgeting with her hands. 'I hope what you said is right Shego, I don't think she'll ever be the same again if she became a murderer. But I will live up to my end of the bargain if I'm unfortunately right.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**_~Present Day~_**

Anne enjoyed knowing that she was able to care for her oldest daughter again, but her heart sank every time she saw her in the morning, the older Possible knew her daughter had been up for most of the night crying and pleading to the Gods for another chance with Shego. James Possible could not think of any comforting words to Kim, occasionally he would give her glances of sympathy and words of encouragement that life is unfair, that it tends to be the cruelest to the most kindest people but he knew that nothing would be able to rest her bleeding heart. The tweebs also noticed the huge change in their sister's demeanor and stayed clear of her path, afraid that they would get scorched by her powers or that they would say the wrong thing, which would further upset her.

Kim Possible went for her daily run, in the past week that she had been living in her old home in Middleton, she had not spoken many words to her family and insisted on being left in her old room to cry and squeeze the cotton out of her Pandaroo. Running allowed her to think about the physical burn in her body as she ran faster and faster, exhaling and inhaling deeply, she travelled through damned avenues as she passed the now abandoned Stoppable home. She was about to turn into her street, when she crashed into a figure.

Kim winced in pain as she toppled over the body, "Miss I'm sorry I shouldn't have been walking backwards…Kim?" The voice came from a male, a teenaged male with black hair and the surprised scream that followed also belonged to the male. 'Oh what great torment is this, so early in the morning as well? The God's must be laughing' Kim thought to herself as she felt a gentle hand reach out to help her off the ground. "Kim, I'm sorry Ben doesn't usually walk backwards but his kind of excited today" The more gentle voice came from Lily as she helped Kim off the ground.

"Apart from attacking joggers, what are you two scamps doing?" Kim bitterly asked as she glared at Ben, who coward in return. Lily gave a soft smile which somewhat melted Kim's interior "We're off to school, we go to Middleton High and Ben was just telling me about a prank he was going to pull on Principal Barken" Kim shuddered at the name "That old coot still works there? _And _they made him Principal too? How times have changed" . An awkward few seconds emerged before Ben stuttered a question "So…um…what _are _you doing here in Middleton?"

Kim grinned "Don't worry clown, I'm not here to stalk your girlfriend, I have Wade for that, you'd be surprised how many hidden cameras there are in people's houses these days" The boy glared at Kim for the hundredth time since they've met. Kim's pride wouldn't allow the two teenagers to know that the last mission involving Shego caused her to revert back to a child like state so she quickly made up a lie. "I'm here because this is where you live, it makes it easier for us to spar and we can do it more frequently if we're in the same suburb as each other, which reminds me, we have a session tonight" The two teenagers accepted the answer, Kim gave Lily her address, they then said their goodbyes and left the older red head, Ben almost preying Lily away. Kim turned around shaking her head slightly at the teenager's antics 'and _they're_ supposed to be saving the world from evil villains? I wonder if we were ever like that…' With the sudden thought of Ron Stoppable, Kim sprinted the remaining length home, never stopping as she felt her heart explode with adrenaline.

"What was that about?" Ben asked, genuinely confused when they were out of ear's distance. "I don't know but something seems off with her" Lily replied concerned about her mentor. "Yeah, did you see her eyes? They were all puffy, I usually don't notice these things about women, but damn" "Oh how lucky am I that I snagged a man who doesn't notice women? And don't be rude, you know how hurt she must be after what happened with Shego" Ben gave a hurt look as if he was offended by his partners remark. "Me? Rude? Never…And don't worry babe, you're the only woman I notice… now as I was saying all that is involved in my brilliant plan is pudding, glue, slugs and some mystery meat from the cafeteria and Barkin won't know what hit him" Lily scoffed at her boyfriends future mischief and together they walked to school hand in hand.

School started and finished quicker than usual and Lily found herself knocking on the door of the Possible residence. "Hi Kim, it's time for our lesson" Lily blushed when she realized her mistake and the older Possible only smiled in response "Oh, aren't you just darling? Kimmie is just in her room, I'm her mother, just call me Anne, come in" The older woman ushered Lily inside the house into the living room "Please have a seat I'll just get my little bubble butt, what's your name dear?" Lily laughed at the woman's affectionate nickname for her daughter, she was about to answer, when a very angry Kim walked into the room. "Mum! How many times have I told you! Not in front of company and her name is Lily if you must know" Anne nudged her daughter lightly in the ribs causing her to scowl, "Oh lighten up Kimmie cub, now would your friend like something to drink?"

"No mum she wouldn't, now if you'll excuse us we have some training to do, come on kid let's go outside" Kim said as she grabbed Lily by the arm who politely stuttered "Umm…it was nice to meet you Mrs. Umm… Anne" The older Possible just laughed and gave a little wave to her daughter's friend.

"O.k kid you tell _anyone_ about those nicknames and I will use my plasma to create a new orifice in your body, understood?" The younger girl just nodded whilst taking a small gulp. Both women were wearing tracksuit pants with tight t-shirts, Kim stood in front of the teen, "Well I suppose we didn't have a real lesson last week, so this is what we're going to do… you're going to give me everything you've got and I will see what you need help with. But I might warn you, you might want to change into some shorts, things will be getting a little…hot". Kim eyed the blushing teen, "I think I'll be alright…uhh should we begin?"

"As you wish" Kim then blasted a plasma ball at the teen's stomach, which promptly fell to the floor. "Can you stop hitting me there with your plasma? It's really starting to irk me" The annoyed teen responded as she picked herself off the ground. "Where would you prefer it then?" Kim asked smirking viciously, "Hit me anywhere you desire… but there is off limits" the younger red head replied pointing towards her now sore belly. Kim scoffed, "Heh, that's what _she_ said".

Lily was beginning to become irritated by her mentors flirting, usually the young girl could take Kim's advances with good humor, but today for some unknown reason, the blow to her abdomen infuriated her. 'Maybe it's just my hormones acting up' the girl concluded as she rubbed her now sore belly.

The older red head ignited her right hand "Rule number two kid, no complaining and no going off into your own la-la land, if you're with me, you're completely with me, I'm here to teach not babysit. Now, are we going to get down and dirty or are you going to waste my time?" By now Lily was really infuriated, the anger she felt reined through her and she lunged towards her assailant.

Twenty minutes passed before Lily was beginning to feel the ache in her muscles, she had not anticipated her teacher consistently keeping her one her toes, as blow after blow a plasma ball was directed towards her with the occasional kick or punch. The younger girl was not able to attack, rather she mostly defended herself, blocking or just swiftly moving around. 'Her overall form is great, defense almost perfect, attack could definitely use more work, needs more work on stamina and upper body strength, her arms are so stringy" Kim concluded, as she was sparing the girl.

Another ten minutes passed before Kim threw a successful hit on the girls ankle, however she had not expected the girl to fall or that the girl would actually get burned from the attack 'Shit, I thought she would've moved' The older red head thought as she walked over to the injured girl, now clutching her wound on the grass. Lily winced in pain as she began to smell burned flesh; she looked up at her assaulter who had genuine concern and remorse conquer her face. Without questions or words, her mentor picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the house.

"Hi Kimmie, is your friend still here I just made some nice lemonade…God Kimmie!! What did you do?" Anne asked as she saw her daughter carry her student into the kitchen. "Mum no questions just help her…_please_" Kim replied as she settled the girl on the chair like a fine china doll. The oldest red head walked to a cabinet and retrieved a medical kit; she sat opposite the injured girl and inspected the wounds. "You know Kimmie, you really should be careful with Lily, especially in her condition" Kim and Lily looked at each other with confusion "Condition?" Lily questioned. Kim however decided not to involve herself in the issue and left the room with a prompt "Whatever".

Anne began to patch Lily's ankle up as she winced at the contact, she couldn't help but smile on the inside 'DidKim Possible just feel remorse for hitting me with plasma? She carried me into her house; does that mean she respects me?' As if reading the young girls mind the older red head smiled "She likes you, she's just really gruff and cold, like someone else I used to know, I guess plasma powers do that to you. You know a very long time ago, you'd have been the type of person Kimmie would've been friends with." Lily smiled at Anne's kind words.

"So, how many months are you? Do your parents know? Oh it must be so hard being so young?"The retired surgeon asked, keeping conversation. Still confused about being subtly labeled as somewhat an invalid Lily responded "I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about Anne, what did you mean when you said _her _condition? And how many months am I what?" The oldest red head chuckled "Oh of course you're perplexed about all these questions I'm asking, I mean _everything_ is so hard to take in once you find out that you're pregnant" The teenager's eyes widened as she repeated the last word "Pregnant?"

Kim stalked off into her bedroom, almost ripping the door off its hinges as she violently berated herself 'How could I have been that stupid? What if I had hit her in the face or the head? I would've fried that kid. God Kim you're so ignorant sometimes, not everyone has plasma retardant skin' the red head crashed onto her bed and tightly held her battered Pandaroo. "Why couldn't you have been there to teach me how to control these things? Not once did you ever really hurt me with your powers, why can't I hold you again? Why couldn't of things been different that night? Why did you have to slap me? I just want, no I need one more chance…Please Shego" Kim began to cry again, it had been the third time that day, it was as if body was connected to the ocean as salty water freely leaked from her eyes.

Little did Kim know a pale green woman stood, hidden by a tree underneath the red heads window, her heart constricting caused by what she was witnessing. It had been a week since Shego began spying on Kim, watching from a distance as she saw her ex-lover cry on her bed, the same bed that they had made love on. 'I'm sorry Kimmie, but slapping you was the first reaction I had' the mercenary wanted so badly to comfort her Princess, she desperately wanted to touch her peach skin, but her body wouldn't allow her to move. "I really fucked it up this time" she muttered under her breath and she turned around, her blood pounding with each step she took on the harsh pavement.

"I…I'm not pregnant! I can't be…I mean we did _that_, but we were cautious, we took precautions, we actually listened in health class!" Lily screamed as she almost leapt out of her seat. Anne tried to calm the frantic teen "Sweetie, I don't know what they taught you in health class, but nothings ever 100%, well not unless you count the immaculate conception, but that's beside the point, I mean look at you, you're glowing! I've had three children, I was a neurosurgeon who used to work in a hospital with plenty of pregnancies and I believe that you _are _pregnant"

Lily could only look at the doctor as if she were crazy, thoughts raced through her mind as she attempted to comprehend the older woman's assumption. 'It would explain the mood swings, the immediate motherly protection of your belly and the missing link you feel between you and Ben…but it's not true, it can't be' Lily relaxed on the chair as she let reality sink in, her eyes glazing over. Anne held the teenagers hand "I'm sorry for making such a wild accusation, but just to be sure you should check into a hospital or a clinic or get one of those pregnancy tests…just to be sure and if I'm wrong you can rub it in my face ok?" The teen nodded but her mind was elsewhere 'I need to get a pregnancy test'. Anne stood up "I'll drive you home, you probably shouldn't walk on that leg for awhile, just remember to keep it clean" And she helped the injured teen who was still suffering shock and drove her home without any more exchanges of words.

**~Drakkens Lair~**

"Shego you should really talk to her, I haven't seen you this upset since I ruined your holiday because I needed you to open that jar of pickles…remember the pickles?" Dr. Drakken was annoying the green woman again, but she had to admit, he had a point. "Yeah I remember the pickles Dr. D, but what am I suppose to say to her? Sorry we never kept in contact for ten years and when we finally did I slapped you? It's just; I missed you so much that my mind went into overdrive? " Her mind was fogged, she had been thinking for days about how she could get Kim to talk to her without both of them crying, or being abused. "Look, I don't know how many movies you've watched, but usually when this type of thing happens the two "characters" realize that they are both being stupid, go see each other, make up and live happily ever after. The stained tears become dried, the agonized hearts become filled with gooey warmness and the sky suddenly becomes less cloudy. Go see Kim, tell her how you feel because you _know _how she feels about you…so what's stopping you? It's been ten years Shego. I believe it was a band a few years back named The Fray that once poetically stated "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same"

Shego's eyes widened "Since when did you become so wise?" Drakken blushed at the remark "Well...people change in ten years…And since DNAmy and I have dated she's opened my heart and soul to the intricate system people deem as love." Shego scoffed "Boy Drewbie, you're just one big blue ball of rainbows and sunshine's aren't you?" "That may be so but at least I'm not scared to talk to a girl, it's like watching a bad after school program 'oh what if she doesn't like me? What do I say? What do I wear? Shego its borderline pathetic" Drakken smugly retorted.

In an instant the green woman was on her feet grabbing Drakken by his blue collar, fury instilled in her eyes "I am not pathetic Mr. I still sleep in blue duck pajamas, I am not going to sit here and get ridiculed by a simpleton like you, screw you love advice, I can handle this on my own. And just to prove you on how wrong you are, I'm going to see Kimmie right now and tell her everything, so you can wipe that smug look off your face or I'm going to wipe it off for you!" She dropped the trembling body on the floor and stormed off into the hovercraft muttering "I'll show him who's pathetic" As Drakken lay on the ground he chuckled silently to himself "I thought reverse psychology only worked in movies…hmmpf simpleton indeed…I'm just glad she doesn't have her powers anymore."

By the time Shego reached the Possible residence, it had become night time, she peered at the window which was her personal doorway to Kim's bedroom. 'Just like old times' the thief fondly remembered as she hesitantly climbed through the slightly cracked open window. The moon illuminated the figure's body that was resting on the bed; Shego stood as she stared at Kim's sleeping form. The green woman was in a trance and as if by an imbedded habit, she crept towards the red head, quietly sat on the bed and gently brushed her fingertips on the woman's soft cheek, feeling instant warmth all over her body.

Immediately the sleeping figured stirred, causing Shego to panic and her heart to race, it wasn't until the other woman whispered "Shego" did the green thief calm down slightly. Shego touched the woman's cheek again, almost cupping it, she smiled and she could feel tears well in her eyes as memories flooded her mind. As a single tear dropped onto her face, Kim's eyes fluttered open. Both women's green eyes widened at the sudden realization of the situation. Shego's mind told her to stand up, jump out the window regardless of the glass window and run for dear life, but her body was too transfixed to register her mind's requests. Kim knew what Shego was thinking, so she grabbed the green woman's wrist that was connected to the shaking hand still cupping her cheek and she said the first words that came into her mind "Stay…_please"_

_

* * *

  
_

**So there we have that chapter, sorry to end there but I enjoy being a tease…But don't worry the next chapter is already up so you can continue reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last one…And I apologize in advance for my poor attempt of writing a sexual scene (you'll see later on), it's my first time and I'm not sure if I caught the essence of it, but I tried, if it's truly terrible you can skip it…Happy reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Ten Years Ago~**

_A disappointed Betty Director walked up to two women; one was standing solidly, clenching her dangerous fists, the other lying on the ground, sobbing and muttering incoherent words as fresh tears washed her bloodied face. 'Shit, looks like I was right' the Director cursed. When she got up to the two women, she instantly went into professional mode, but inside she was regretting what she was about to do._

_Taking a pair of cold handcuffs the Director gave a sigh "Sara Jean Go, you are under arrest for the murder of Ron Stoppable…" As Betty recited the Miranda's rights to Shego, Kim Possible turned around surprised by the older woman's charges against Shego "Betty, what are you doing here? Why are you arresting Shego? She didn't kill Ron, I did" However the green skinned woman stood up, winced in pain and hung her head, she averted her eyes away from the red haired teenager as she held out her arms to be arrested "Kim, I told you to wait, I told you to not kill him, last week I made a deal with Betty, that I would go after Ron and subdue him long enough for Betty and her people to come and arrest him, I figured that you would still be training or figuring out your new powers, I would have received full immunity and my criminal records would have been abolished. But if I were to kill Ron…or if you happened to show up and kill Ron then I would immediately be sent to jail…you don't listen do you Princess? It's like a bad habit all of a sudden" _

_Instant tears flowed down the red heads face, her heart sunk, through gasps and sobs she tried to speak "No…Shego, don't leave me, not again…I just found you, I saved you, I love you" Shego snarled and snapped venomous eyes towards the teenager, "No Kimmie, you killed Ron, you saved yourself, you got angry and became a murderer. He's dead because of my powers…my powers! throughout the 12 years of acquiring my plasma ability I have not once accidental or intentionally killed, I've wanted to but I'm not like that…something I tried to tell you when you were convinced I killed Ron in the first place! I've never been disappointed in you before, but tonight's just been full of surprises." She glared at the trembling red head, "I can't forgive you Kim, it's just not worth it anymore, don't come after me because I can't even look at you right now…Come on Betty let's go" The two older women walked to a large armed vehicle, where 5 Global Justice officers stood, guarding their goods, guns in hand, one of them being agent Will Du, who gave the teenager a satisfying smirk as if to say 'you deserved this'._

_As Kim heard the heavy steel doors shut with a heart shivering thud she sank to her knees, cupping a hand to her mouth and shut her eyes. 'No, she can't leave me again, why? This is all my fault…It's all my fault" She repeated those words like a mantra, every time she said those words it became more and more embedded into her heart, she believed it was the truth and for the next ten years she would be repeating those words in her head every single day._

**~Present Day~**

The two women searched each other's souls, staring intently at each other's eyes. Green eyes on green eyes, they were trying to capture the perfect words that would adequately reveal what they felt, what they need and what they desired. Tears formed in their eyes as Kim held Shego's warm wrist, she was about to speak when Shego took direction. She pulled the former hero into a passionate kiss. It wasn't needy, desperate or lustful, it was hopeful, Shego placed whatever faith she had left in the kiss, wishing that the other girl would know, feel and remember every memory that they once shared together. She hoped that the kiss would give the other girl an incentive to re-live their relationship and surpass all the pain that they endured whilst they were apart.

Tongues danced together in a beautiful choreograph that only two people in the world knew, Kim could feel the desire in the kiss and her heart smiled at the sudden contact. As the need for air became prominent the two women regretfully departed, gasping for air. They searched each other's eyes again and they knew what they needed to do, what both of them desired to do, what they had waited ten years for.

Shego cupped both her hands onto Kim's wet face and pulled her in another passionate kiss, this one fuelled with pure desire. The two women quickly helped each other undress, ripping clothes and throwing them on the floor. The green skinned woman got under the sheets where her trembling lover lay and positioned herself between smooth peach legs. One of her hands travelled to Kim's waist and slid down lower to caress the outside of her slender thigh, whist the other moved north towards the younger girls left mound.

Shego halted the kissing, leaving her counterpart to groan at the sudden loss of oral sensation, the pale green woman trailed her lips along her lover's collarbone, leaving cool wet marks where she nipped and then she made her way to the other cautiously fingered around the younger girl's nipple causing the owner to moan a desperate plea. Only too happy to comply Shego began to massage the girl's nipple causing her to whimper and slightly buck her hips forward. As the green skinned woman looked at the pink mound, she smiled as she felt a great sense of belonging, this is where she needed and wanted to be. She sucked on the peak of the mound and wildly flicked her tongue against it, instantaneously causing it to become erect.

Kim yanked the green woman's head up for another lustful kiss by the hair and wrapped her silky legs around Shego's waist. She placed her hands on the woman's delicate neck and she could feel the other woman's pulse quickening and in doing so it aroused Kim into a state of incomprehension causing the red head to involuntarily grind her hips, the sensation she felt amidst her core would've blinded her with ecstasy if not she already had her eyes closed.

They both set a slow pace grinding into each other as they wanted to prolong the sexual contact for as long as possible, they stared into each other's eyes not wanting to blink and miss a single moment as the pleasure they felt guided them. The pale green woman placed her right arm on the bed for support as she hastily moved her left arm to the pink breast again, kneading the flesh beneath her fingertips.

The moment their bare clits grinded together the pair had to stop kissing as primal moans and groans escaped their lips. Breathlessly Kim managed to whisper an encouraging "Harder" and Shego obeyed, she began to thrust against the younger woman with such force that the headboard began to violently shake.

Two bodies were vigorously crashing against each other; moist juices flowed freely, lubricating the two centers as if they were caught in a zealous kiss. After a few minutes of breathless panting and encouraging whispers to go harder or faster, the younger body closed her eyes and threw her head back into the pillows, unable to take the assault on her clit any longer. She released a scream of absolute satisfaction as she arched her back allowing her breasts to be in full view of the older woman. Her orgasm ripped through every molecule of her body and her limbs shuddered in response. The pale green woman ignited by the sounds of her lover came quickly afterwards as well and she rode it out, slowly reducing her thrusts.

The two naked women lay motionless, hoping that their acts were not a dream; Shego lay on top of Kim, who still had her legs around the woman's waist. They met for another kiss, despite the lack of air that was in their lungs. As they separated Shego delved into the green eyes, tears forming at the rim and whispered against her lover's lips "I missed you". The pale green woman lifted herself off the younger woman and collapsed beside her, pulling her Kim into an embrace. Kim rested her head on the older woman's breasts as she felt soft lips peck her head and a gentle hand stroke her hair, she could hear a slow rhythmic heartbeat and she smiled 'this is where I want to be'. Sleep engulfed her and for the first time Kim Possible slept without nightmares to disturb her.

The morning sunlight woke Kim up and a surprising coldness surrounded her; she swept her hand across an empty mattress and found what seemed like a piece of paper where her pale green lover should have been. Her green eyes snapped open, all sense of tiredness leaving her.

_Kimberly,_

_Last night shouldn't have occurred, but it did, and I cannot express how happy I was to have held you for one last night. Every day for the past ten years, I have dreamt of the day that I could touch you again, feel your breath against my skin, hear you snore into my chest and have your heart beat in sync with mine. But as quickly as last night's events came, we can't do this again. _

_The last time I saw you the first thing that came into my head was to slap you, not once during my nine years in prison did you visit me; no calls and no letters, but I don't blame you, I told you not to contact me, but as soon as I did that I berated myself, there were too many thoughts rushing through my mind and too much adrenaline pumping through my system. I know that if this were to continue than you would just end up hurt again and I can't take that chance, you and I have been through our share of heart ache and then we were alone to deal with it. For ten years! Ten years that we shouldn't live through alone again._

_A long time ago, I realized that you were the one for me, but it wasn't until prison did I realize that you are my absolute, you are the beauty that resounds in my heart and you are the best reason I give my body a figurative screw you as I decide to live one more day. Everything was always for you and now I run so that you don't endure the same agony you felt when I left you in Global Justice. _

_You are my heart, my soul and my only one._

_Sara Jean Go._

Kim scrunched up the piece of paper; she leapt out of bed, put clothes on and rushed outside the house, not speaking a word to anyone. Her heart was racing and blood gushed throughout her body, she did not cry, she didn't want to and she didn't need to. She was determined to find the green skinned woman, even if it meant travelling to hell and back.

* * *

A knock echoed a large house as a black haired boy answered it a smile beaming his face "Hey Lil, what are you doing here? I was just about to pick you up" The young female teenager looked as if she had been crying, dark circles formed around her eyes and she sobbed lightly at her boyfriend's cheerful nature. "Ben can I come in I have to tell you something" Ben's smile quickly faded as he ushered his crestfallen girlfriend into the house and led her into his room silently closing the door "Sure, come in Lil" The young red head sat on the bed "tell me what's going on, why are you crying? Did Kim do something to you?" irrational thoughts crept through his mind 'if that plasma wielding freak did anything to her, I'll mace her face off! Oh no, what if she's breaking up with me for that woman, but Lily doesn't swing that way, she loves me'

Seeing Ben in deep concentration made Lily blurt out her recent discovery "I'm pregnant Ben" speaking and hearing those words made her weep as she began to think about the future she wasn't sure she wanted. Shock didn't describe Ben's feelings, he sat eye's wide at the crying girl 'How did this happen? We were careful, we listened in health class…health class!! It can't be…can it?" As soon as reality sunk in Ben snapped out of his thoughts, he let out a deep sigh and opened his arms to embrace his girlfriend, soon to be mother of his child.

* * *

Shego stood in her room inside Drakken's lair, now on the outskirts of Middleton, she fingered a photo where two women, a young red haired teenager and herself were in a booth making goofy faces at the camera. The photo had been taking ten years previous, when Shego had been hit by the attudinator, rendering her 'good' for a day, but during that time, Shego felt alive, she felt connected to Kim, that was the day when she realized that the red head had meant something more than just an annoying rival. She smiled at the fond memories and then she sunk her shoulders 'You can't see her again, you can't make her go through that pain again' She sniffed involuntarily, but then a loud crash disrupted her thoughts.

Sprawled on the floor, from where the ventilation shaft broke from beneath her, lay Kim Possible, rubbing her sore bottom. "You really need to fix that; it'll be too easy for heroes to break in and take advantage of you" The red head smirked, as the raven haired woman could only stand in disbelief as she watched her Princess stride towards her, Shego was about to embrace her lover. When all of a sudden SLAP! She was struck across the face by an angry pink hand. She was about to yell out in pain but a soft adoring kiss prevented her from doing so.

When they broke apart from their tongue wrestling, Shego let out a content sigh, Kim smiled "That slap was payback for last time and that kiss was a thank you for last night…Now what's this bullshit about you needing to run away in order to save me from pain?" The green skinned woman looked away from the eyes of her lover "Cupcake… Pumpkin, I can't do this to you, I'd rather you have that last night instilled in your memory rather than we give it a go and then we end up hating each other again. My heart just can't take that Princess" Kim cupped the other woman's cheek "Shego, I don't want nor do I need your protection, stop being such a coward and take a chance" Kim got down on her knees and did her famous puppy dog pout a last act to implore the older woman to listen and accept her words "Shego…Sara, let me be here for you and make up for the times that I never was…please"

'Can I trust her again? How will I know that it's not going to end sour? You don't, you can only wish and hope that that doesn't happen, but if it does, wouldn't you rather have a bitter future with her than some other dead beat to watch you waste your life away… like Drakken? Do something worthwhile in your life and take a chance, while you still have time.' Shego gave Kim her trademark smirk "God Kimmie, I thought you were going to propose to me, I didn't think I was _that_ good in bed" And she lifted her woman up by the arms and embraced her in another leg popping kiss. They had plenty of time to talk about their bitter futures together and they could deal with everyone else later. In that moment the two women were in their own world, incased in a bubble house that would never pop. And they stayed that way for a few days content with each other's warmth.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint all those people who would've love to have seen Kim and Shego kill each other but what can I say? I'm a hopeless next chapter will be the final one...but stay tuned because i have something BIG installed...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own so don't s****ue...  
**

**Alright guys last chapter happy readings!**

* * *

A few months progressed and Lily's stomach had grown, she was due any day, but she had still been able to maintain her athletic physique. When the two teenagers had told their parents of her pregnancy, there was a mixture of anger, frustration, tears and questions. But in the end, both of the teen's parents had accepted it and actually looked forward to being labeled as grand pop or grand mama. Anne Possible made it her daily duty to make sure that the teen was eating healthy and performing regular exercise, as well as giving parenting advice to Ben, much to his chagrin. Ben and Lily decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby but they had their baby names already picked out. If it was a boy it would be Marley, but if it was a girl than Aurelia, they had gotten married at the Go city town hall, nothing fancy, there would be much time to do that later in their lives.

Kim and Shego decided to move in Kim's apartment, situated just in the centre of Go city, at first the pale green woman strongly opposed to this as she had no desire to face her brothers without her plasma powers. But the red head convinced her lover using _very_ persuasive techniques that shall not be repeated. The two lived in utter bliss and gained a slice of sanity back in their systems, as being isolated from the world for ten years made them both socially inept. Kim's family noticed the dramatic change in her demeanor as she actually started to smile again and there was genuine happiness in her eyes, she also used her plasma powers _a lot _less. Shego lived as if each day was her last, taking her Kimmie to various exotic places all over the world.

"You know that we shouldn't be training Lil, you're due any day now, you should be resting and making your husband run around completing pointless tasks" The soon mother to be only smiled at her mentor "And _you_ know that I'm very hormonal and need to take my anger out on somebody, come on Kim, just a little training, we don't even need to spar, just some stances with light kicking and punching…and absolutely _no _plasma otherwise this little guy won't be too happy when he gets born" Kim chuckled "It's not going to be a boy, I am adamant that you are having a girl, even if I have to castrate him myself. And No, no, no, you know that Anne won't be happy and the last time we did something like this Ben said something about mace?" The older red head went into deep thought as the younger one gave a slightly disappointed look. "Hey no puppy dog pouting me, I invented that! How about this, can you settle for watching Shego and I spar and take a few notes?" The pregnant woman beamed and nodded her head "That would be awesome! Watching you two fight would be like, re-living an old mission with you" Kim smirked "Where is my green woman anyway?"

Shego was deathly pale as she grasped the bathroom sink in the Possible home for dear life 'Please not now, don't give out yet, we just got it together with her, they said you had another few months…please' She clasped a hand to her chest where her heart was and she collapsed on the cold tiles beneath her.

Sara Jean Go's funeral had many mourners; villains, superheroes, friends and family came to pay their last respects to the woman, but the church in which it took place had never felt so empty and cold. Kim had decided not to attend to the funeral; she knew that if the older green woman were still alive she wouldn't want her Princess to be clad in black crying over her coffin.

The red head had not left her apartment in a month since her lover's death, everyday she replayed the hospital scene all over again in her mind. Her body was simply exhausted, she had no more tears left in her system, her muscles felt like they had deteriorated and her soul felt non-existent. Two weeks prior a lawyer had come to see Kim and he recited the green woman's will, Shego had endowed Kim with all her possessions and money, there was also an envelope, with two letters.

The first letter was short and had gold rimming on light green paper, the words were written in Shego's handwriting with a simple black pen.

_Princess,_

_If you're reading this then I suppose the worst has happened, I want you to know that I died doing what I loved and that was loving you each night and day. Every day I tried to tell you about my condition but I didn't have the courage to, I didn't want to wake up every morning to a questioning face of 'Is this the day that she'll die?' I wanted to wake up to your face, I know it was selfish, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. It's funny how the only war that people willingly enlist themselves in, is the war in love. No matter how many times people are screwed over by it, they still look for it or they try to obtain it. And honestly, I would've fought a battalion of synthrodromes to just be able to hold you again. _

_Remember that night we spent together in your room and you were woken up to a letter about me saying goodbye? Well here's the real one I was just too cowardly to give it to you._

_My body rests six-feet under, but my soul rests with you._

_Sara Jean Go._

The second letter was on a plain white paper with the ex-thief's handwriting.

_Kimberly,_

_Last night shouldn't have occurred, but it did, and I cannot express how happy I was to have held you for one last night. Every day for the past ten years, I have dreamt of the day that I could touch you again, feel your breath against my skin, hear you snore into my chest and have your heart beat in sync with mine. But as quickly as last night's events came, we can't do this again. _

_As you know I was supposed to serve a life's sentence in Global Justice headquarters, but I only served nine, the reason for this is to put it simply, I need a heart transplant. But there aren't any available in my blood type and I'm not going to go to the hospital and steal some kids heart. I have no intention on fighting anymore, I know that I don't have long to go and I wanted to see you one last time before I did, that's why I've been working with Drakken again. _

_The last time I saw you the first thing that came into my head was to slap you, not once during my nine years in prison did you visit me; no calls and no letters, but I don't blame you, I told you not to contact me, but as soon as I did that I berated myself, there were too many thoughts rushing through my mind and too much adrenaline pumping through my system. A long time ago, I realized that you were the one for me, but it wasn't until prison did I realize that you are my absolute, you are the beauty that resounds in my heart and you are the best reason I give my body a figurative screw you as I decide to live one more day. Everything was always for you and now I run so that you don't endure the same agony you felt when you watched me die back in Global Justice. I depart knowing that you love me as much as I do you and I leave saying words I didn't have enough courage to say ten years ago…I forgive you and Goodbye_

_You are my heart, my soul and my only one._

_Sara Jean Go._

Since then Kim was in limbo, alone with nothing but pitiful memories to comfort her, she held onto her lover's green and black cat suit, inhaling what scent was left, whilst tugging at the leather in the desperate hope to feel the pale green woman's supple skin against her fingertips again. The red head was passed getting angry, she was passed being upset and blaming herself, she was passed blaming Shego for not warning her about her heart condition and she was passed denying her death. Kim had accepted Shego's death and now she was just accepting each day. There was no point anymore, yet there was no accomplishment in killing herself either, so she just woke up and went through all the phases. Eventually she stopped picking up phone calls, she didn't need apologies or kind words; she just needed her Shego back. The entire world seemed shut off from her, like she was caught in a big black void that no-one could pull her out of.

As night time dawned Kim would ignite her green flames and watch as they danced around her hand and flickered between her fingers, doing so made her feel connected to her departed lover and she tiredly smiled at its affects on her. 'So this is what you felt every time you ignited, the rush, the adrenaline, the absolute fear knowing that anything could happen once the flames left your body' and then she would sob silent tears and pass out from intoxication mixed with despair.

A young teenager knocked on Kim Possible's apartment door, a beautiful girl wrapped in her arms sleeping soundly. An obviously tired and battered woman gingerly opened the door avoiding eye contact with her intruder. Lily was the first to stutter "Good…Good morning Kim" The older red head gave a glum look "Yeah, _mourning_…Look kid I don't want to hear your apologies for my loss …So just leave me alone" The younger red head stuck her foot in the door as Kim was about to close it. "Good, because I'm not going to apologize, I just…I just wanted to show you my beautiful baby girl." Kim let out a slightly frustrated sigh and she opened the door so the mother could walk in.

"We decided to name her Sara, she has all ten fingers and toes and she's perfectly healthy, probably due to your mothers erratic manhandling, Ben was certainly scared for his life" the teenager chuckled. An awkward silence followed Kim did not know how to converse anymore and she had no intetntion to try, the older woman tried to avert her attention away from the sleeping baby 'Poor kid, she's going to grow up in a world that just continually screws you over, I should just fry you right now'.

Lily noticed the older woman's scowl towards her child, "I'm just going to quickly use your bathroom, here, can you hold Sara for a second?" Without waiting for a reply or a protest, Lily practically threw her daughter to the glaring woman and she quickly made her exit.

Kim Possible looked down at the sleeping form resting in her arms "So…you're Sara, I guess you're kind of cute in a chubby, sleeping sort of way" The baby stirred and Sara sleepily opened her vibrant green eyes, the red head almost gasped in shock 'she has the same green eyes'. Kim stared at the writhing baby and after a few moments gave a deep mellowed sigh, a slight smile forming at the edge of her lips "I think you're going to be alright junior, you have a mother and father who love you, albeit they're a bit eccentric but I suppose they'll do… And you're also going to be protected by a plasma wielding maniac." The tired woman found that the tiny form in her arms gave her comfort and she couldn't help but feel her soul slightly uplift itself, 'I guess you could say that she died so that you could live and by doing so you'll be honoring the pale green woman that you were named after, the woman that I love… Sara.'

* * *

**and that is the last of this sega hope you found the story a good read for my first fanfic... hopefully i'll post another story soon but until then happy readings!**


End file.
